


Golden Liar

by greyflamboyant



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to try to give him more context?, Kray is so fckin difficult to write oof, Spoilers, feedbacks are appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyflamboyant/pseuds/greyflamboyant
Summary: (pre-movie, spoilers)Little spotlights on Galo and Kray's relationship moments before the movie events.





	Golden Liar

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I don't know why Kray is so difficult to write?? But I wanted to try anyway, I love his character too so much! Any kind of feedback would be extremely appreciated!!  
Also sorry for eventual english mistakes since this is not my first language ;__;

Galo was a child who had everything at 9 years old.

His life was a muffled melody that he heard from afar while living in his bubble. He had a house, father and a mother, a loving grandfather who always kept him company. He loved music, so he kept repeating the same songs he always used to listen to, never getting tired of them, never pausing them.

A joyful child, a bit clumsy but with a huge heart.   
A soul that knows how to inject joy into people with simplicity.

Galo was a child who lost everything when he was 9 years old.

His eyes two precious stones, shining like never before wrapped in the painful tears that run down his face. Constantly crumpling his eyes, red cheeks and nose.  
He didn't want to believe, he can't accept the fate that came his way.   
  
An angry, disheartened child, with deep sadness in his heart.   
A young soul that cannot give itself peace.

He stares at the dimness of a cold floor on which he is crouching, with his dark ash-dirty fingers and some medications on his knees. The view constantly blurred, he didn't even know where he is. He lost consciousness while grabbing shoulders of a person he didn’t know.  
  
In short time that bubble in which he was living just bursts and suddenly everything burnt to ashes.   
  
  
The screams of that burnt house echo in his head, like a disk in a loop and there is no button to press to pause, anywhere. Never as at that moment would he have wanted instead to stop everything, to live in the silence of an apparent external peace.

  
Galo cries, and just can't stop. Sobs with an impressive strenght without calming down not even a bit. He just wants back everything he lost, the things that were taken away by force without a reason, in an instant.  
Only a slight weight distracted him for a moment and interrupted his complaint. A blanket covering his back, curved like an eggshell. He didnt know how to feel, in that dark room. On his right he sees the silhouette of two feet and instinctively looks up. He can't see properly, but he feels there's an adult person with him. He can't hear words from him, but he felt his eyes on himself heavily.

  
"Mbha...motha..." tried to say, but feelings are stronger than him and the tears start to fall down from the eyes again. Screams, shrieks, writhes all over rejecting any response that is not the one he seeks, because he knows he will never get it.  
The blond guy doesn't move, he just looks at the torment of the scene without saying anything. He doesn't have the courage to speak, everything would be superfluous.  
  
He feels he cannot even say that he is sorry, he rather thinks of the desperation of that child who was facing the burden of human life at that moment.  
The human life that he himself had taken away from him.  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
"I lost something too" was the first thing he told him the next day instead.

  
Galo looked at the man after many hours of whining. He had fallen asleep for a few hours, exhausted from all that crying the night before. When he opened his eyes again he took a big breath and opened them, as if he had just put the head outside the sea. It wasn't a bad dream. Mama told him that those fortunately go away.The reality remains instead, and anchors you on the ground of a mortal land.

  
"I lost something too" so he said without exposing too many emotions. He only turned his torso to show the child what he was referring to. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, he thought, but he kept it to himself.  
Galo's eyes widened in disbelief. He had always thought in his naive spirit that it was not possible to live without a limb. Not for humans at least, having kept countless lizard tails in his fingers while they escape the capture. Seeing the empty sleeve of the blond's shirt surprised him.

  
"Don't you want it back?"  
The boy's eyes widened. _What a weird kid_. "Sure"  
_Then where is it my karma judgement?  
_"So why don't you cry about it? Is it because you're older?"  
_Oh, if you only knew_, he replied in his mind.  
  
"You still have yourself to rely on. This is the important."  
"I don't know what it means. And mom and dad are not here to explain it to me."  
"There wouldn't have been here anyway in a few years"  
The blond bit his lip. He had involuntarily exaggerated, and he had understood it from the child's reddish weeping face, which begun to sob again.  
  
If only he knew what it means to deal with children... He thought that maybe that was the worst revenge that fate had reserved for him. He bent near the child, and put his hand on his shoulder. The only one he had left.  
He didn't like this at all.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
The child sniffed.  
"G-GawoChi--"  
"I don't understand anything, please repeat"   
"Galo Thymos!" he shouted in one breath, with tears in his eyes.  
"Listen, Galo. All of this is terrible, but you have to force yourself. Staying with the past is not a good thing to do. You'll only hurt yourself. "  
  
"Why did it happen to me? I know I haven't always been a good boy, but I've always loved everyone..."  
Another cry, and at that point the oldest felt a grip on his chest.  
"There is no reason why. These things just happen. "  
"It's not fair... It's just. Not fair..."  
  
***** **  
  
"And who are you?"   
Galo asked him as he bit without energy a piece of pizza.   
The only wish expressed by that child in 37 hours.  
"Kray"  
"Just Kray, Mr. Kray?"  
_Am I really that old?_  
"... just Kray"  
  
  
*******   
  
They left him tutor the child without too many problems: he was a role-model student and he had saved him from the flames. Also he was the only one who Galo was talking with. Not that he liked it, but he felt he had to somehow pay off a debt with himself.   
He just dropped everything and killed people.   
That's how Kray is made after all, he always knows how to punish, never how to redeem himself.   
The kid was annoying. He was metabolizing a big trauma and often had a thousand relapses. He often heard him crying at night, or walking around the room without a reason. He left him sleep on his futon, but ended up resting always in front of the door. As if he was waiting for someone to pick him up at any moment.  
  
Kray hated repeating himself, and Galo knew this all too well. He didn't do it on purpose to forget things.   
"You talk complicated" he said disconsolately. That experience made him understand that perhaps he would never have been a father, without even realizing that he was already one in a certain sense. He just didn't talk much, or rather he didn't spend too many words, given the situation.  
Galo, on the other hand, was a sad eyes tornado.  
  
After few weeks he developed an unconventional gift of gab, a migraine-giving one. A war machine, tireless mouth. He spoke of whatever came to his mind, without a logical criterion.He was talking so as not to hear those screams that still came back to him, that they were not leaving. His huge plaster that he put on his head every day. A power that he would never stop using.  
  
"Kray, what does love really mean?"  
He asked it one afternoon while they were walking. A child still needs to have fun around after all.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"We talked about it today at school with classmates. It was weird"  
  
The blond man didn't get upset. _He is actually 13 years old, some kind of questions may be normal_.  
"It's when you really care for a person. But it's a dangerous thing, Galo "   
"Why so? "  
"Because it means you have to lose something or someone, sooner or later"  
  
Galo kicked a pebble down the road.  
  
"Losing?"   
"Exactly. Nothing is forever "   
"So don't you love anyone?"  
Kray clenched his fists. _What can you know about me, you brat?  
_  
"It's not exactly like that"  
Galo continued to walk with a doubtful face.  
"Do you think there will be someone who will love me? Mum and Dad are gone, Grandpa too. I care for everyone, can't someone gove me affection too?"  
His cerulean eyes like mirrors, of infinite sadness.  
"I care for you, Galo, if it can mean something"  
"Really?"  
"Sure," he said, biting his tongue.  
  
The kid just caught a butterfly with his hands, unaware of the damage he had just done to the insect. He let it go after a few moments and watched it whirl in the air.  
  
Lies, what a nuisance.  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
"I want to capture the Burnish that ruined my life"  
He had just asked to Kray a position in the Burning Recsue Team. With that goal in his head.   
  
Kray didn't get upset outside, but on the inside he was a constant irritation. This boy had never managed to change positively in a decade, an incessant thorn in his side.  
  
"Who tells you he's still alive?"   
"I can feel it in my back! I know I'll catch him! The Burnish with me will not have an easy life"   
_God, what a pain you are_.  
  
"Don't you think that in all these years we could have already captured him?"   
"Come on Kray, you're not even sure about that! They are a public danger, if they are still in circulation who knows how many other people would have injured and traumatized!"  
  
The urge to scream became stronger and stronger in Kray.   
  
_If you only knew, Galo. If only you knew. You want to discover it? Let death come to you before you can_.  
  
He sighs. Then he got up from his huge desk and approached a hidden closet.  
  
"I trust you," then he said solemnly, handing to Galo a brilliant and restaured Matoi.  
  
Galo smirked enthusiastically.  
"I am sure you will find it."  
"Really?"   
Kray smiled, keeping his eyes closed.   
"Sure"   
Galo's joyful screams filled the Foresight Foundation office, unaware of the fate he's going to face soon.   
  
He was 19 and had just become a firefighter.   
  
  



End file.
